Pride
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Smutember 14: Teasing "I'm so proud of you, Emma." Emma's breath hitched as she felt Regina's right hand caressing the elastic band around her left thigh, her panties askew. Swallowing, she narrowed her eyes and looked down, her own hands clutching the fabric of the sheets beneath her.


Emma hissed as she felt Regina's fingers tugging at her hair, the feeling not unpleasant but strong enough for her to move slightly higher from the brunette's sex, the taste of Regina cum still coating her tongue as she stared, smugly, at Regina's eyes.

The brunette's skin was half-hidden by the sheets she had put on top of her, the difference between the heat rolling out of them and the slightly chill air the reigned on the room enough to create goosebumps on her navel and chest. Kissing the skin and moving the sheets away, Emma grazed Regina's sides with her fingers as she climbed up, leaving a lingering kiss on the brunette's right nipple as she yanked the fabric of her bra down, the snaps of the bra protesting under her teeth. Groaning, Regina swatted her away, pushing Emma until the blonde laid at her side, hand supporting her head as she chortled, her other hand caressing Regina's sternum as she did so.

"My turn." The brunette's voice was raspy and breathless, and Emma found herself humming contently at the sudden rush she got from it, pressure between her legs building even more so than a few minutes before when she had been pressing herself against the mattress as Regina moaned, gruntling her name and oozing magic out of her pores. Pushing the bra back to its original position, Regina's left hand pressed her chest until she had her back on the surface of the bed, fingers splaying as she rose, head tilted as she eyed her with glimmering eyes, hunger growing on them.

The blonde nodded and gulped, having forgotten to properly answer to the other woman's request. Clenching her muscles, she could feel her clitoris pulsing just slightly, a signal she would have followed if she had been alone already: the need to touch herself growing exponentially as Regina rose above her, the curve of her breasts what Emma found herself staring directly at while the brunette repositioned.

Cocking an eyebrow, the brunette's hand rose and, while caressing her skin, forced her to tilt her head upwards, the tendons on Emma's neck tensing as Regina moved forward, dropping open-mouthed kissed to her pulse point: never quite biting even if she felt the graze of her teeth.

"You don't have to." She whispered, already beginning to clench her hands on the sheets, still not strong enough for her knuckles to protest but enough for her magic to seep through. A detail that, Regina's always hypervigilant magic detected if her hum was anything to go through.

"I want to." Was the response, her hand leaving her chin and following the same path she had taken previously, this time not stopping herself on Emma's chest but dipping lower, to her bellybutton and, just as Emma sucked in all her breath, the edge of her panties. "I bet you are drenched already."

Emma could feel her muscles tensing up, the look on Regina's face as the woman rose aided by her hand on the mattress one she knew well. Swallowing thickly, face flushed, she nodded minutely at Regina's unasked question, rushing as she felt the actual answer starting to bubble on the other woman's mouth.

" _Do you want this?"_

" _Yes."_

"Maybe." She added outload, feeling her eyelids beginning to flutter as Regina tugged at the fabric of the panties, putting her hand flat between her thighs once she was sure Emma was going to respond to her orders.

A dark chuckle was heard throughout the room, the feeling of Regina's fingertips against her already slightly wet entrance enough for Emma to feel lightheaded. The feelings, albeit still muffled due to Regina caressing her through the fabric, enough for her to lick her suddenly dry lips, grunting a "please" that made Regina's lips curve into a smile.

"I think you can do it a little better. Don't you think, Emma?"

Her name was dragged, the "m" turning longer as Regina let out a puff of air, staring to caress Emma's inner thighs just as the blonde's hips buckled, demanding an attention she already knew wasn't going to be answered.

"Answer me." She added for good measure, index and middle finger pressing just on where Emma could feel her skin pulsing, last love bite still not healed from their last time. Squaring her shoulders, feeling her clavicles pop, Emma tried to focus on Regina's eyes enough while she felt the need to just close her own and let herself feel.

"Yes, yes I can." She rasped out, earning a small, soft chuckle that made her purse her lips, feeling Regina's nails beginning to dig slightly, the feeling as sudden as the tug she had felt on the back of her head minutes prior.

" _More." S_ he though, the idea of just keeping this, forcing her to quiver at the very edge, appealing in a way that felt herself drunk with it. She, however, didn't voice it: knowing already that was precisely what Regina was going to do.

"Excellent." Replied the brunette, enough lust on her eyes to let Emma know she had understood the almost word that had formed on her tongue. Feeling lightheaded, Emma let herself abandon to the feel of nails and fingers that kept prodding at her skin, asking for her, wanting from her.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma."

Emma's breath hitched as she felt Regina's right hand caressing the elastic band around her left thigh, her panties askew. Swallowing, she narrowed her eyes and looked down, her own hands clutching the fabric of the sheets beneath her, sweat beginning to pool on the hollow of her throat as Regina -smirking, half-dressed and lipstick smudged, chuckled softly, nails biting into Emma's skin.

It was a brief second of pain, one that made the blonde groan as she stared down, at the way the older woman's bra strap was beginning to slide down her shoulder as she, leaning on her left hand, shoulder raised, kept on caressing the soft skin on her groin. Outside, the sun was beginning to settle, and, under the warm orange light, Regina's eyes seemed to shine for a second, purple and black consuming her usual brown as she sent a rivulet of her magic towards Emma's body making her jump, the electricity licking her body, asking for her own magic to react and answer.

"You are doing so good, dear."

The whisper reached Emma's ears as she arched her back, crown of her head hitting the mattress as she felt the teasing fingers leave her groin and hover over her still covered and already jutting out clitoris. A gentle tap and a caress, coupled with the magic that still lingered on the air around them both, made the blonde shudder, feeling not the first drops of lubrication beginning to seep through the fabric, leaving it drenched and sticky as the brunette changed from taps to firmer circles.

Closing her eyes tightly, Emma could feel the magic still running through her veins, waking up ever nerve on her body as Regina kept on touching her; the fabric of the panty dragging on her clitoris, the mere thought making her swallow. She could feel her orgasm coming closer, her own bra constricting her as she felt her chest expand while she gulped as much air as possible, muscles straining.

"Look at me."

The order came in a whisper, brown eyes looking at her as she followed it, the red lips curved into a smirk. Red that was also peppered all over Emma's collarbones and chest, staining the white fabric of the bra, painting the corner of the panties waistband in a soft almost pinkish undertone. Teeth peeking through parted lips, Regina narrowed her eyes for a second, a satisfied look on them, as she let out a small hum, her fingers restless as they kept caressing her, touching her quickly until Emma could feel her muscles beginning to tense, thighs trembling. Then, sensing the second the blonde began to feel about to lose herself, stomach dropping as she could feel the blinding pleasure mounting up inside of her, Regina would change the speed, the now wet cloth making the younger woman clench as she felt the different temperature of her body and the small breeze against her engorged clit.

"Just a little bit more."

The idea elicited a moan from Emma, sweat trickling down her neck as she kept on looking, at the way Regina's hand dipped between them, at the way the love bites she herself had left on her body a few hours before glared at her from the top of the now clad breasts. Nodding blindly, she could feel her orgasm beginning to make her muscles twitch, begging to be released, as she watched how Regina's fingers moved even faster, tendons on her wrist moving beneath her skin as she dipped lower, penetrating Emma through the panties, making her move downwards, seeking contact.

"Regina." She begged, and she could feel her tongue pressed against her front teeth, fingers hurting as she clenched her hands, wishing for them to have magicked a headboard sturdy enough so she could, at least grasp it. The older woman, however, chuckled darkly and kept entering her excruciatingly slow, not really letting her come but elongating the pleasure and making her tremble, the promise of an orgasm, keeping her just a second away from exploding.

"I know you can take this." The brunette replied at last, moving back up and coming closer to Emma, hand now at the side of the younger woman's face, her chest grazing Emma's as another purple shimmer illuminated them both. "Show it to me."

Those last words were whispered swiftly on Emma's mouth before the former queen stole a kiss from her, quick and barely a peck to which Emma reacted way too slow as Regina's fingers left her entrance and came back to her clitoris. Straining for attention, Emma didn't need to wait long before she felt again on the brink on coming; fabric of the panties probably translucent if she had been able to look into it. Something, she thought as she let a side of her face rest against the sheets, momentarily gazing outside before returning to look at Regina, she wished to see.

A swift smirk crossed Regina's eyes but said nothing to that desire, written so painfully on Emma's eyes she was sure the older woman must have understood what she wanted.

"Perfect." She muttered instead, sending a third wave of electricity down Emma's body, magic heavy around them as the blonde's own floating out of her body. A shadow of sparks and rivulets mixing with Regina's as the brunette's magic settled, creating the sensation of a tight seal closing around Emma, keeping her there, body unable to truly fall as she wanted.

"Just a little more." She said, and Emma nodded, growling.

"I love you." She wheezed out and Regina smiled warmly at her for a second, enough for Emma to let the magic and pleasure envelop her.


End file.
